until the day i say, 'i do'
by becky69lu
Summary: Marie's a reckless princess of three from the Kingdom of Flunpark. She hates dresses, manners and dances. Instead she enjoys riding horses and fencing. Eddwards the only son and hier from the Kingdom of Culdesac. He's a respectable young man, seen to be a fine future ruler. Instead he dreams of being a successful scientist. What happens when the two are put in an arranged marriage?
1. Chapter 1

Marie shifted in her seat, grumbling under her breath as she once again moved her rather large dress around. The dark blue material hung tightly to her her torso and arms, cutting off circulation around her forearms. Once at her hips though, the scratchy material flared out significantly with blue sparkles covering the lower half. To top it all off she had on blue heels that she didn't know how to walk in and makeup caked onto her pale face.

Blue eye shadow adorned her deep blue eyes with bright red lipstick that contrasted her already dark outfit. The freckles that usually ruled her face were tamed with pale powder. Her black hair was curled for once instead of being an unruly straight mess. Her mother made her clip her bangs back to reveal both of her eyes instead of the usual one. If she looked in a mirror, Marie doubt she'd be able to recognize herself.

The only reason she was dressed like this was for the ball her mother was hosting. She rolled her eyes at the thought of it. While she was busy rubbing her sore feet under the table, people were laughing and dancing. Marie knew it was all for show. Normally she would've skipped out on a ball but her mother made strong intent on making her go this time around.

She didn't know why, her and her older sister Lee were always so sour about balls. May, the youngest sister loved them. When Lee ran away 2 years back, May became the center of attention. Whenever they were in a room together, everyone's eyes were immediately drawn to the yellow ball of sunshine that was May.

Marie couldn't hate her for this and if anything, appreciated her for this. Having the attention off her meant she could do things she was passionate about and not get yelled at for being "unladylike." She could practice fencing with the servant boys in the backyard or ride her horse carefree. So there was a lot of love for May here.

Glancing over Marie saw her younger sister in action. Many young princes surrounded her, smiling and sharing laughs. She smiled a bit. She did have a soft spot for May. They became a lot closer after Lee ran away.  
Unlike her sister, Marie spent most of the evening sitting alone in the far corner of the ballroom. Every now and then she'd catch the disapproving glare of her mother, to which she'd promptly look away and not budge a muscle. She liked to think she was rebellious.

She suddenly heard footsteps approaching her table. She quickly released the foot she was massaging and stuffed it back into her shoe. She looked up in time to see her mother with a woman that looked about the same age as her and a boy that looked around her own age.

"Marie, there is someone I'd like you to meet." Her mother said in a sickly-sweet tone. She would've rolled her eyes but instead put on a polite smile of her own. "Yes, mother?" She said, replicating the same tone. It was so obviously sarcastic, one to which her mother responded with a silent warning. The two guests seemed dense though, since they only smiled back at her.

"This is Queen Kathleen from the Southern kingdom and her son Prince Eddward. My Queen and Prince, meet my daughter Princess Anne-Marie."  
Marie smiled at them, not sure why her mother introduced them. She hadn't done that since Marie was 12 when she called Prince Eddy "as short as his temper."

The Prince was much taller than her, roughly 6 feet. He had combed back black hair that reached his chin and big brown eyes. His skin tone was roughly olive but looked smooth to the touch. He was wearing the same dressed up attire as the rest of the princes though he didn't look as confident in them as the other men.

He smiled at her, revealing a gap between his teeth that was oddly cute to her. He reached out and nervously grasped her left hand, bringing it up to his lips to kiss her knuckle. "Its very nice to meet you, Princess." His voice was obviously nervous but she knew his words were sincere. She held back a blush, and instead drew her hand away politely.  
"Nice to meet you too, Eddward."  
He didn't get the sarcasm in her voice, and neither did his mother. They both smiled, but Marie saw her own mother with practical fire in her eyes.  
"Excuse us one moment your Majesty." She grasped Marie's wrist rather tightly and dragged her off, leaving behind two confused guests.

"Anne-Marie Lynn Kanker, you are to be friendly to these two tonight, am I clear?" Her mother demanded.  
"Why though? You haven't introduced me to anyone in years."  
Her mother pursed her lips. "Just listen to me with this. I'm going to talk to the Queen, you stay with Eddward and talk to him. You don't want to know what happens when you disobey me." She took her back to the two, where she promptly left with the Queen.  
Eddward looked very nervous, while Marie just looked annoyed. She wasn't complaining necessarily. He was cute, she just didn't feel like talking. She didn't want to try to test her mother more than usual though.

Marie took back her seat from her earlier, while Eddward just stood, smiling at her. She grinned back.  
"You know its weird for me to sit while you stand and smile at me." He was knocked out of his stupor, while red fled his face. He sat next to her hastily. "M-my apologies Princess."  
Marie crossed her legs and leaned back. "Just call me Marie. Is there anything less formal I can call you besides 'Eddward'?" He looked surprised at her.

"W-well I mean sometimes people call me Edd, but-"  
"Edd it is then."  
Marie seemed done with this conversation but Edd didn't take it.  
"So Pri- Marie, what are your hobbies if I may ask?" Marie was a little stunned. In her experience, any Prince that was left alone with her would only flaunt his own skills and try to use them to seduce her. They could care less about Marie's interests, only after their own.

She didn't let her shock show, instead remaining weary.  
_What game is he playing?_ She thought.

"Well, I like horseback riding and fencing. I also like painting." When she met his gaze, she expected the expression on his face. Confusion, and disbelief.  
"Not to sound rude Marie, but aren't those two activities more.. _ahem-_ male dominated activities?"  
She rolled her eyes. She was good at reading others, so she knew he really was trying not to offend her. Doesn't mean she can't have some fun with it.

"So? What's it to ya? You think just cause I'm a 'lady' means I can't fence or ride a damn horse?" She sat up a bit from her slouched position, making herself as intimidating as possible.  
His brown eyes widened in shock as his mouth stuttered looking for the right words.

"O-of c-course not your Majesty! I was merely stating- oh dear.. I didn't mean to offend you, if those are truly your passions then please pursue them!" His voice kept creeping higher as he spewed each word in a hurry, his hands bracing for something. A slap, punch, she didn't know.

She giggled instead, making Edd lower his guard.

"Well then thank you, Edd. What do you like to do?" He obviously looked out of the loop but it just made Marie continue smiling.  
He adjusted his clothes a bit and coughed.  
"Well, I enjoy playing some instruments like the piano or cello. Though I do admit my true calling is science. I love observing it and attempting to comprehend it. I hope to be a scientist when I'm older." He stated confidently.

Marie's eyes twinkled listening to him talk about his passion. His whole face lit up and he refused to let go of his smile which allowed her to see the adorable gap between his teeth.  
A sudden realization struck her and she stopped day dreaming. "Won't you be king though?"

His face dropped noticeably. "I suppose you are correct. Maybe I can pursue science as well when I'm king."

She was about to speak up again when the two parental figures returned. "Marie! Eddward! Please, come with us."  
They didn't have a chance to speak before the respective parents dragged them away from the comfortable corner in the room to the center and up the stairs to the queens throne.

Marie spotted May as she took her place next to her sister, a knowing grin overtaking her features. Marie was about to demand what she knew, when some of the guards blew their trumpets, quieting the ballroom.

"Subjects of Flunpark! As you are all aware, my eldest daughter Anna-Lee is no longer in running to be my successor." The subject of Lee made Maries stomach drop. As annoying as she was, she still terribly missed her sister.

Marie figured she knew where the conversation was going. She was going to state how she found someone suited for May and make her queen. Given Maries bad attitude and antisocial behaviors, combined with the fact men avoided her like the plague, May was a shoe in.

"Tonight's ball wasn't just any ordinary occasion. I got to talking with Queen Kathleen from the Kingdom of Culdesac, and we have come upon an agreement. My next eldest daughter Princess Anne-Marie, and Queen Kathleen's only son Prince Eddward are to be married in two months!"  
The subjects didn't want to be seen as disrespectful so they started clapping and cheering despite their confusion.

Marie paid them no mind, instead focusing on her mothers words as she felt her stomach drop. _Marriage. Two Months. Prince._

Her eyes widened and her mouth fell open, staring at her mother. "What do you mean married?!" Marie demanded. Luckily she wasn't heard over the crowd and was instead given a glare that could kill. "We will discuss this later." Her mother growled.  
Marie's thoughts turned to herself. She'd never be this carefree spirit anymore. She wouldn't be able to get away with her hobbies anymore. She'd have to be a perfect lady who did boring things. She'd be trapped. She'd move far away from her last remaining sister. She'd be alone.

Marie glanced over at Edd who didn't look so much better. He looked paler than usual, his eyes big, and a slight tremor taking hold of his body.

He just kept looking forward.  
_Poor guys in shock._ Marie thought.

To her left was May, hollering louder than probably anyone in the room. Her eyes were brimming with happiness as she clapped and cheered for her sisters success. This time, Marie didn't find it adorable. Marie felt her heart skip beats as the situation slowly sunk in. She rushed down the stairs, not stopping for anyone. She went toward the back hallway where no guests were allowed.

She heard footsteps quickly following from behind as she stopped in the corridor. She expected it to be her mother but instead met her sister who followed her.

"Isn't this great Marie?" May asked, a wide smile overtaking her face. Marie crossed her arms, pacing the corridor.  
"No it isn't!" Marie grumbled. May ignored her, bringing her hands to her face in awe. "It's so romantic! It's just like those stories we used to read!"

Marie didn't think May truly grasped the situation. She stomped up to her ignorant sister, grabbing her by the shoulders which stopped her rambling.

"MAY! This isn't like those stories! We didn't fall in love and then get married. We're two complete strangers getting married! I'm going to be the queen of his nation while you're gonna stay here and get married and rule ours! And guess what? We might not see each other ever again! No more random night rides or coming to each other when we got nightmares! I'm going to go far away from here and there's nothing I can do about it!"

Sharing her emotions let out a weight Marie didn't realize she was holding. She instantly felt better, but when she met the eyes of her sister she felt worse. Her sisters baby blue eyes were darkened and misted over in tears.

"May.." Marie started in a quiet tone. She didn't mean to upset her sister. She was always the happy one out of the three who knew how to cheer them up in an instant. Now she was sad because of Marie.

"I DON'T WANT YOU TO DISAPPEAR MARIE!" She shouted, wrapping her arms around her elder sister. Marie gasped, feeling the air leave her lungs at the tight hug from May. She instantly wrapped her arms around her sister just as tight.  
"Hey hey.. Don't cry about it May.. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you sad. I was just being grouchy like usual." Marie muttered. She felt that the words she was relaying to her sister was just a message to herself because she felt the tears well up in her eyes as May cried on her shoulder.

"I don't want you to leave like Lee.." May muttered in misery. The tears instantly fell at her sisters words, making Marie grasp on tighter to her sister. "I'd never do that to you May. Never. I love you." She didn't even realize how hard she was sobbing until May backed up from their hug and wiped the tears from her cheeks.

"Marie.. You're letting your makeup run.." May whined through her own sniffles, trying desperately to wipe it off with her fingers. Marie wrapped her hands around Mays wrists, holding her in place.

"I don't care about makeup stupid! I care about you! Every chance I get I'm gonna try to see you okay? I'm not abandoning you!" May nodded at her sisters words, taking them like a bible verse. After Lee ran away, Marie and May started to appreciate each other more. They understood how family can be gone in an instant. From that moment on they tried to value their time together more when May wasn't off doing princess things.

They heard footsteps approaching from a distance, but both of them refused to look up. Instead a handkerchief came into their view. May looked up first, a surprised expression overcoming her. She smiled wobbly at her sister before leaving the hallway.

Marie took the handkerchief from the mystery hand, thankful to wipe her face of her pathetic tears.  
"I-I'm sorry.." She looked up to meet the deep brown eyes of her future husband. She was surprised that he was knocked out of his stupor. She thought he'd be in shock for at least an hour.  
Marie sighed, dropping the now dirty handkerchief to her lap.

"What're you sorry for? You didn't have much of a say in this as I did."

Edd crouched to meet her level, a nervous smile on his lips.  
"Yes, that is true. But there isn't much we can really do about it besides accepting it. So, if I may, can I take you for a walk?" Marie thought about it for a moment. She hated balls and this night was going to be spent wallowing in misery if she was alone. Company seemed best, even if it was the person who would be changing her life.

She shrugged. "I guess."

He held out his hand for her and Marie accepted it, feeling the soft skin of his hand wrapped up in hers. She felt her heart skip a beat as he smiled wide showing off the adorable gap between his teeth. As he helped her stand up, she had a feeling that this wouldn't be as bad as she thought.


	2. Chapter 2

"You're kingdom has such a lovely garden, Marie." Edd stated in a voice of awe. Marie wasn't surprised.

"Eh, thanks I guess. May really likes flowers so the servants do their best." Marie shrugged, taking a step forward.

The night's sky was bright with twinkling stars. The moon shone brightly, allowing them to walk without the need of a lantern. The garden was deserted, guests not being allowed out there. The music from inside was muffled but still audible. The sound of crickets and other wildlife were clear however, allowing Marie to take her first free breath of the night.

Edd watched Marie as she closed her eyes and took a deep breath, a relaxed smile on her face. Although he's known this woman for such a small period of time, he got a feeling that this was her true self. As a royal himself, he understood the need to place a fake smile on his face to please others.

Marie opened her eyes when she felt something touch her arm. She brought her arm up to her face to inspect, finding a firefly crawling up her arm. She wasn't scared of bugs, so instead she just watched it in silence.

Edd was shocked to see Marie so calm, considering most women he knew ran in the other direction at the sight of a bug. A few more fireflies were surrounding them, their yellow light flickering leisurely.

"Wouldn't it be nice to be a firefly? Be as free as they are?" She asked. Edd blinked.

"I suppose so. A firefly lives up to two months though, so I'm not quite sure I'd want to be them but the freedom must be lovely."

Marie smiled at his technical talk. _'He wasn't kidding when he said he was into science.'_ She thought.

"I'd rather live an amazing two months than a boring 50 years." By this point, the bug had flown off, allowing Marie to turn around to face Edd.

Edd looked speechless so Marie continued.

"There's so much fun things I want to do but yet I'm stuck here."

To emphasize her point, she took off her heels and chucked them into a nearby bush. She proceeded to hop up onto a bench and walk it like it was a plank off of a pirate ship.

Edd gasped at the rebellious display. "Perhaps you should get down from there before someone-"

Marie hopped off of the bench, rolling her eyes at the boy. "You really should lighten up, Edd. Dontcha want to be crazy and free? I mean, you could say fuck it all and be a scientist! You could run from here and never look back like my sister! Wouldn't that be more fun?"

Edd's face was hilarious, looking shocked and terrified at once. Marie almost laughed at him.

"T-that language! Your mother would be furious!" Marie responded in the only way she could which was to blow a raspberry at him, which imitated the sound of a fart.

She knew it was very childish, but if Edd was going to be stuck with her he should learn as soon as possible what she was really like. She was aware she looked like a pretty perfect princess in her dresses, but that wasn't her.

"I really don't care what that witch thinks of me." Marie said.

"But your mother seems so lovely." Edd was confused, but seemingly shrugged off her childish display.

"Yeah that's what she wants you to think. She's always bossing me around and telling me how to act. I ain't no princess character regardless of my royal status." Marie took this opportunity to sit on the bench.

Edd smiled at her. "I got that vibe off of you. I think it's really admirable that you're different from other women."

Marie felt a blush on her cheeks at Edd's words. He seemed too good to be true. Just to see how he'd react she took the clip out of her hair that held back her bangs and shook her hair to loosen the curls placed there earlier.

She felt her bangs falling back into place covering one eye.

Edd still looked relaxed.

Marie smiled and turned to look at the moon. Both of them sat in silence enjoying the calm of the night. They sat that way only for a few moments before the gardens doors opened and a guard came out. Marie crossed her arms in frustration.

"The party is official ending your majesties. The queens have requested you both back inside." The guard bowed.

"Shall we then?" Edd asked as his hand reached out to Marie. She was less hesitant than before about grabbing his hand. As soon as he lifted her back up she let go of his hand. Although she felt at ease around Edd so far, she didn't want to encourage her mothers idea of their engagement by her seeing them hold hands.

The guard led them both to the ball room where both of their mothers stood around talking. The room was nearly empty, only a few servants remaining to clean up the mess.

Marie's mother turned to face them, a smile on her face.

"I see you two have been getting acquainted." Marie could almost gag at her sugary sweet voice.

Edd approached her mother and bowed. "Yes. You have a very lovely daughter my queen." Marie's mother smiled in surprise while Marie rolled her eyes.

"Thank you, Eddward. Anyways, thank you both for coming. My guards will lead you to your rooms for the night."

Kathleen and Edd bowed at being dismissed and walked away with a few guards.

"Wait, they're staying here?" Marie asked.

"Well of course. They'll be our guests for the week, so behave. Me and Kathleen have some things to discuss before all of you departure."

"So I'm leaving with them?"

"You're going to be their kingdoms queen, so of course. What happened to your hair?"

Her mother changed the subject like she didn't just drop a bomb on her daughter. Marie knew she'd be leaving with them at some point, but to hear it mentioned so casually by her mother was a bit upsetting.

"It doesn't matter." Marie muttered, turning around to go to her room.

She heard her mother sigh. She gave up on fighting for once, something Marie was happy about.

She went back to her room, ecstatic to get her itchy dress off.

"Marie!" She felt someone wrap their arms tightly around her and squeeze.

"May! Get off of me!" She heard her sister laugh goofily before letting go. May was in her night clothes consisting of a silk nightgown. Her long blonde hair was in two tight braids.

Marie rolled her eyes and went into her room, her sister trailing behind. Marie rang a bell in her room that signified for her servant to come.

"How was hanging out with Eddward?" She asked, flopping backwards onto Marie's bed.

May was one who loved sharing secrets and feelings at all given times. Marie didn't mind that much, since if May didn't check up on her no one would.

"Alright, I guess."

Marie's personal servant slipped into the room, pulling nightclothes out of a drawer.

"What's he like? Was he kind?"

Marie contemplated for a moment. "Yeah he was. But he's also really uptight."

"Ohh a goody two shoes? Well at least he'll treat you right then! Because that's following the rules!"

Marie nearly snorted.

"We just met. For all we know he's scary at home. Bet he's just tryna butter us up." Marie lifted her arms so that her servant could take her dress off. She sighed in relief as the itchy material left her body.

May gasped. "I hope not!"

"Only time will tell. They'll be here for the week, so let's keep our eyes peeled." Her servant bowed out of the room as soon as she was done dressing Marie.

Marie went to the bed and flopped on top of May. "Hey!" May cried.

Marie giggled. "That's what you get for earlier!" She sneered.

May nearly shoved Marie off the bed.

The next morning Marie awoke without May next to her. 'She must of got up early for lessons.'

Marie quickly dressed into her street clothes without ringing for her servant. She usually only did that anyways to put her mother at ease. _"Royals shouldn't have to lift a finger. That's what servants are for."_ She would drill into her daughters heads.

This morning though, she wanted to fully take advantage of the other royals being in their home. Maybe if she embarrassed her mother enough, they would want someone else marrying their innocent Edd.

She put on leather pants with high waisted boots and a loose top. She thought she looked pretty good. For added measure she ran her hands through her hair to give it that signature wild look. She practically skipped out of the room with determination. She noticed no one was in the dining room, which meant it must've been warm enough to dine outside. She heard voices as she rounded the corner to the door that led outside.

She stepped outside to feel the warm sun on her skin. May was in the field with her violin tutor. She turned to see her mother, Edd and Kathleen dining at the table. Her mothers jaw was nearly on the floor. Marie had to resist the urge to cackle.

"Morning!" Marie greeted with a wave.

"I deeply apologize for my daught-" Her mother scrambled for words.

"No no! It's quite alright! It's an.. interesting fashion choice." Kathleen said calmly.

Marie was surprised at the queens words. Her own mother seemed to lose them as well. Marie took that as a sign to sit down. Edd was sat opposite of her, with her mother next to her and Kathleen diagonal of her.

A servant poured Marie a cup of coffee. Marie eagerly drank it up.

"No tea?" Kathleen asked in puzzlement.

"No, I'm not a tea person." Marie replied.

The table was silent for a moment until Marie's mother picked up a conversation about their kingdoms. It was all very boring to Marie.

She ate breakfast in silence and stared at the sky afterward. She thought there would be a bigger outrage at her outfit. Boo.

"What are you looking at?" Edd asked, snapping Marie out of her stupor.

"What's it to ya?" She rebutted with a sneer. Edd flushed and seemed to retreat back to his plate.

She giggled and his head snapped up at the noise. "I'm just messing with ya. The clouds."

He sighed deeply. "I should get used to that with you, shouldn't I?" He asked.

"It'll save you a few heart attacks in the future." She stuck her tongue out at him playfully. He chuckled. His breathy laugh gave Marie a few butterflies. She almost blushed.

"Perhaps we can view them together from elsewhere?" Edd asked with an awkward smile. It seemed he was unsure of himself most of the time. Marie really wanted to be like May who would've coddled Edd in this situation. However, that wasn't how Marie rolled.

"Are you suggesting something, Eddward?" She asked in a flirty tone. Instead of his face lighting up in red like she hoped, he cocked his head to the side.

"That we view the clouds together? I'm sure that's what I suggested. I only wish to get to know you more. Plus, I also enjoy watching the clouds."

Marie giggled. His innocence was a breath of fresh air in comparison to the cocky men she was used to. She sincerely hoped this was his true nature and wasn't putting on a show to gain her hand.

"Sure. I know a spot." Marie got up and waved at Edd to follow her. Their parents didn't even notice their absence.

Marie led Edd to a tower near the servants quarters. A few of her people watched in amusement as she grabbed Edd's hand and brought him inside. They knew of Marie's mischievous tendencies and were excited to watch as she corrupted the poor boy.

They had to go up a long circular staircase to get to the top. Marie practically bounced up the steps. When she reached the door that led outside she noticed Edd was almost crawling up the stairs sweating.

"You alright?" She asked in a teasing tone. Edd took a moment to catch his breath. "Not really.. I'm not used to such exercise."

She opened the door. They were at the roof of the tower where there was a silk blanket on the ground held down by a rock at each corner.

"This tower used to be a watch post, but when the threat of our kingdom getting invaded left this tower was abandoned. Now I mainly use it for the view." She explained. She eagerly plopped down onto the blanket and sighed as the sun warmed her skin.

Edd carefully sat down next to her, making sure to leave a comfortable amount of space. She appreciated the fact that he respected her boundaries. Not many men were like that.

"You can lie down, silly. I won't bite. At least not yet." She joked with a wink. She was rewarded with his red face as he lied down to avoid her gaze.

"So, you like the clouds too huh?" She asked. Edd seemed like the type that struggled to start a proper conversation. Although Marie was more introverted, she had no trouble speaking her mind.

"Ah yes, I do. Although I admit, stargazing is my preference."

"I've never been stargazing before." Marie commented. Edd looked at her with puzzlement.

"You come up here often, but you haven't tried stargazing?" He asked.

Marie smiled. "Nope. It's usually during the day when I need an escape. At night my sister doesn't have many duties so we usually hangout together."

"About sisters.. I heard you had another one." Marie tensed up. She knew this conversation would eventually unfold, but didn't think it would be now.

She contemplated for a moment on what to say. She was so tempted to give him a snarky remark that would make him regret bringing the subject up. However, from the short time she's known this boy it seems like he never says anything to upset someone on purpose.

Each time he's said something that didn't agree with Marie he immediately apologized for it. Although she was weary of his intentions, all of his current behaviors suggested he was just curious.

The more Marie thought about it, the less risk there was of just telling him the truth. Most people knew Lee ran away and had speculations on why she did so. Edd likely knew a little bit about it, but there would be no harm in satiating his curiosity. It's not like he can use that information against her since most people in her kingdom already knew it.

"If you don't want to talk about it, you don't have to." Edd snapped Marie out of her thoughts. She just realized she was quiet for awhile.

"No it's okay. Yeah, I did have another sister. Lee was the oldest of us. 2 years ago when she was arranged to marry some far off prince, she ran in the middle of the night. Haven't seen her since."

She repeated the information like a record. The words came out without barely a thought. She was focused on the blue sky above her, with clouds as fluffy as cotton. One looked almost like a horse.

"What was Lee like?"

The question took her off guard. "What?" No one really cared who Lee really was. They just cared that she was a royal princess that left her kingdom behind without a thought.

"If it's not something you want to share, you aren't obligated to. I was just wondering. I can tell that you and May are very close so I wondered how Lee fit into your sisterhood."

She smiled with cheeks warm.

"Lee was our second mom. She always looked out for us and made sure we never got into serious trouble. She was the one who gave us advice and never judged us. Not to say she was perfect. She constantly fought my mother on everything. When our mom would hurt our feelings, Lee was always there to comfort us. She was a strong willed woman."

"She sounds like an amazing sister. You're exceptionally lucky to have wonderful sisters."

It felt nice to get that off her chest. No one has ever asked about Lee in such a way which left Marie feeling calm and happy. She was done talking about her life though.

"Why were you so curious?" She asked. She rolled over onto her side to face Edd, her arm cushioning her head. He was still on his back but his eyes met hers for a moment.

"I never had siblings. I suppose I wondered what it was like." Edd stated.

Marie blinked. It was weird to imagine a life without her sisters. Growing up she had them as close friends considering anyone else in their kingdom weren't high enough in status to let her mother be friends with them. She couldn't imagine living a life that lonely.

"That sounds awful. My sisters kept me from going insane in this place, I can't imagine being alone."

Edd smiled at this. "I wasn't alone though, thank the heavens. I acquired two best friends when I was a child. I practically grew up with them. In a way I guess they're my brothers."

Marie was intrigued. She was never allowed to have friends unless they were royals. All the royals she ever met were boring and stuck up. The servants were fun to talk to, but her mother boiled with rage at the sight of two different social classes mingling.

"What are they like?" She asked. She wanted to know what friendship was like.

Before Edd could properly respond, the towers door creaked open.

"Sorry to disturb you both. Queen Kathleen and Queen Anna-Rose require each of their children to report to them."

Marie rolled her eyes. "Well my prince, duty calls." She blew a dramatic kiss at him.

She reveled in the way his cheeks dusted with red. She turned and ran down the stairs.


End file.
